


Raw

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tingle of raw magic is in the air, and it bristles on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

Draco slipped his hand underneath his collar and ran his hand across the skin of his neck, feeling the aching tension there.

It was stuffy in here and he was frustrated, his research was going nowhere. He had hit a wall and out of all the books here in the Department of Magical Mysteries he hadn't found anything useful yet.

It was late, he discovered after casting a quick Tempus charm, the Ministry would be clearing out right about now, leaving the skeleton crew behind.

Draco was used to working late but today he considered against it. Maybe just one more row of books and he'd take a break. Maybe a meal and a bit of fresh air and he'd be ready to tackle his work again.

He sighed and resigned himself to the next tome, pulling it open carefully as the leather was old and delicate. The text was in archaic goblin, Merlin, this was going to be a long night.

He placed the tome down at his workbench for later and went back once more to rifle through the shelf he was up to. He bypassed a copy Wandlore before he felt it; a trickle of heat. 

He felt it pour around his section of the library, felt its electricity and its power. He backed away from it as it surged toward him until he hit the solid wood of the shelving behind him. 

He felt it then, raw magic, crackling against his skin. He gasped as it caressed his skin, sinking into the shelf as it danced along his skin, coating him, warming him all over. 

He felt little droplets of sweat bead down the middle of his back and the edge of his hairline. The magic was strong, mostly wild and powerful, so overwhelmingly powerful that Draco found it hard to breathe. 

It was suffocating him, drowning him, swallowing him whole. 

Little tendrils whipped at his sides, their focus uncontrolled felt like nothing more than a soft flutter of fingertips. 

Draco’s breath was ragged, his heart beating out of his chest. He had no time at all to consider the situation before a stronger wave of magic pushed against him with full force. 

The magic mouthed untold whispers against his neck like a lover would, tickling the spot behind his ear, rushing down in ripples along his back, curling with maddening ecstasy at the base of his spine. 

His cock swelled as his body flushed with blood. 

He felt trapped in place as the magic continued trickling down his back wrapping itself around his thighs, swirling down his calves and curling his toes. 

The magic surged again throwing his loose papers into a mad swirl in the air. Draco briefly acknowledged his shirt ripping open, felt a butterflies flutter of magic run across his bare stomach glide up his pectorals and around his neck, craning his neck to arch into the magic like a comforting embrace.

He ached to touch himself but felt rooted to the spot, he felt close enough to nirvana as it was, it wouldn't take much more.

The swirl of magic rushed through his white blonde locks like a carded hand and set his nerves alight.

The thrum of magic burned now like stardust under his nose, sizzled under his skin like electricity.

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath. 

Then the swirl of magic died abruptly. The papers fluttering to the floor. 

Draco opened his eyes expecting to find it all had been a hallucination brought on by overworking himself. 

Green stormy eyes. Grassy green eyes mere inches from his own face burning with frightening intensity.

"Harry." Draco breathed.

He was slammed back into the bookshelf, the magic blasting back to life once more as Harry drove him back, slamming his half open mouth against Draco's.

Draco reacted immediately, working his lips against those soft pink ones. Desire burned through his belly, his whole body came to life as if in a restless sleep before.

Harry was hot and hard and pressed so tightly against him Draco was suffocating once more.

Gasping for life they broke apart, Harry burying his head against the soft tufts of hair behind his ear. Breathing him in as if he couldn't get enough of Draco's scent.

"Harry!" Draco repeated reverently like holy prayer, peppering Harry's neck with kisses. 

Harry pulled on him by the hips, dragging his nails down into the exposed skin there, pulling Draco closer to him so hard it was almost painful. 

Harry moved just a fraction and their bodies aligned in just the right way. 

"Oh!" Draco groaned.

Harry's magic ever present resumed its previous exploration, tickling and lapping at Draco’s body as Harry himself ground their erections together.

With a ferocious grunt Harry slammed Draco's arms up above his head, holding them there to frame Draco's face. 

Quickening his pace, grinding harder, faster.

Harry's thumbs ever so lightly traced circles on the delicate of Draco's inner wrists, goosebumps creeping over his whole body. Harry kissed him then, with the same passion as before but with more delicacy, lapping at Draco’s bottom lip until he gained entry into his mouth. Nibbling, biting, sucking and breathing Draco in.

Draco couldn't hold back a broken whiney moan as Harry did so and it made Harry wild once more.

"I need more, much more." Harry murmured into Draco's hair gasping little groans at each thrust.

Draco didn't care what he was offering when he said, "Take it. Harry, you can have more!" 

Blinding amounts of magic tore through the Department of Magical Mysteries at that moment, several rows of books flew out of their places crashing onto the floor. Draco seemed to come to with his face pressed into a copy of Albionic Theories in Summoning and Banishment.

Draco was also naked. Harry was naked. Harry was still holding onto him, his face was still pressed into Draco's hair and his magic was still curling and swirling around his body in tendrils. 

"Fuck me Harry. Merlin knows I want you to. I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to!" He managed bravely, his cock aching into another shelf, dripping with precum.

"Hush, Draco. Please," Harry kissed his shoulder blade and his magic constricted around Draco as he did so. He pressed kisses along Draco spine, from collar to tail bone.

He didn't stop, he kept going down until he was forcing Draco open and lashing his tongue in, around all over his hole. 

Draco arched into it, felt the magic concentrated there, felt his own body pucker open and shut in anticipation. It was too much, it was all too much. So he gave into it, allowing himself a shuddered wailing.

Harry stopped. He stopped and he grunted and his magic expanded in volumes. 

Apparently Harry couldn't wait any longer as he began lining his prick up against Draco.

Draco felt the tip go in, big and bulbous waiting for the pain as Harry forced the rest of himself in relatively dry. The pain never came. Instead Draco just felt the heat and the earlier electric buzz of magic stretching within him, keeping him wet. Clever magic.

Draco was felt so full, Merlin, how thick was Harry?

When Harry started pumping into him Draco had to found himself smothering his own cries. His left arm braced against the bookshelf, working as a gag for his moans of pleasure. Harry held nothing back, fucking him mercilessly, rattling the bookshelf.

The contents of the room started swirling around again, all Draco's research fluttering around like a tornado around them. 

Harry gripped onto Draco anywhere he could find purchase, thumping into him rhythmically. The sound of sweat slicked skin slapping against each other filling the room, filling his ears until it was all Draco could hear.

"Oh Merlin! Oh fuck! Harry, Harry, Ha- ×!" 

Draco came, screaming voicelessly, his body convulsing in on itself. 

Harry roared a deep and gutteral grunt as he followed suit, coming inside Draco until he could slip out and run down Draco’s back leg.

"Draco." Harry exhaled, finally sated. "Oh god Draco."

Draco felt broken, his body shook with sensitivity. He felt raw and bruised and alive. Like Harry had scorched him with his magic. Branding him once again.

"Harry?" Draco whimpered as he turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I was just- you keep yourself so hidden down here. I missed you. I- I swear I only meant to come down here and finally ask you out. But as soon as I got here and then- I realized why you always smelt like books on the elevators. Fuck!" Harry finished rambling, "I lost control didn't I? Sorry I-"

Draco scrambled into his lap as quickly as the lingering aches and pains would allow and smothered Harry's apologies down with a kiss. 

Draco rocked against him, willing Harry to give into the kiss, his heart aching with need. "Harry, please..." He smiled a whisper into the shell of Harry's ear who clutched at his middle and kissed him in return with unspoken promises.


End file.
